


To Rule With One's Own

by Merfilly



Series: Of Queens and Kings [7]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby solves his puzzle, and truth is revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rule With One's Own

Jareth was mute, a sphere of silence cutting off any of his verbal magic, while his hands down to the fingertips were bound, preventing any of his legerdemain. Toby was still free, still confronting their enemy, but he knew they were a lost cause.

He was just a guy with a strange birth legacy; whatever magic he had was not working at his will.

The frustration was mounting quickly, for he'd always been able to make the world give him what he wanted when he really put his mind to it. The only time he had failed was in making Sarah come back to him….

Eyes went wide as he considered that thought, looking at the sorceress before him. Could it be?

"You hold nothing over me; you gave that up the moment you walked away!" he shouted, emotion boiling to the surface as years of missing her, of wishing he could be half as adventurous pushing him to break the self-imposed block on his ability. Winds whipped up, throwing leaves and glitter before Sarah stood revealed, wearing the Renaissance Faire garb of his childhood.

"But I want you home with me in my world, and that meant showing you who you truly were," she said, a flick of her fingers undoing the bonds her consort had willingly suffered for her.

Toby glared at her, shaking his head. "If this is how the fae show their love and family connections, it is no wonder father kept running from it!" he shouted at her.

"Toby…"

The young man slapped at the air in a fury, thinking of his apartment with all his might… and then he was there, across his bed, and stewing on what had happened.

"I've lost him."

"No, Sarah, he just needs time, like you did, to understand."

**Author's Note:**

> Thus endeth this series, though there is always ever after to consider.


End file.
